tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kurt Bessel
Kurt Bessel ist ein Nebencharakter sowie Antagonist aus Tales of Graces f. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Kurt wuchs in Fendel auf. Wo er geboren wurde, wer seine Eltern sind und ob er noch mehr Familie hat, ist nicht bekannt. Angeblich soll er Malik Caesar schon als etwa Dreijähriger kennengelernt haben. Freunde wurden die beiden aber erst, als sie vor über zwanzig Jahren gemeinsam mit dem Militär beitraten. Zu dieser Zeit formierte sich bei ihnen ein gemeinsamer Wille: das Volk von Fendel zu retten und zu Wohlstand zu führen; nicht nur die Reichen, sondern auch die Armen. Gemeinsam mit Malik begann Kurt eine Revolution, die sich vorrangig gegen die korrupte Regierung von Kanzler Eigen richtete. Sie fanden Unterstützung vieler anderer fendelianischer Soldaten, aber die Revolution wurde im Keim erstickt, ehe sie richtig greifen konnte. Dabei starb Lorelia Eigen, Kanzler Eigens Tochter sowie die gemeinsame Freundin von Kurt und Malik. Während Malik, der nach der Niederlage der Revolution um sein Leben fürchtete, nach Windor flüchtete, blieb Kurt in Fendel, wo er begann, die Revolution auf andere Art durchzuführen: anstatt mit Gewalt, will er die Forschungen an Cryas-Scherben verbessern, sodass auch die Armen etwas von einer erhöhten Extraktion als Eleth aus Cryas haben. Deshalb wurde er ein hochgestellter Beamter in der Regierung Fendels und begann, am Valkines-Cryas Forbrannir zu forschen. Tales of Graces f Kurt ist ein hochgestellter Beamter von Fendel und arbeitet sogar eng mit Kanzler Eigen, seinem einstigen Feind, zusammen - denn auch Kanzler Eigen will nur das Beste für sein Volk, obwohl sein Auftritt besonders kalt und gefühllos daherkommt. Kurt hat sich Hilfe von Fourier, einer Amarcianerin geholt, die wiederum durch drei Jahre alte, fallengelassene Forschungen ihrer Schwester die Extraktion von Eleth aus Cryas-Scherben, und schließlich aus dem Valkines-Cryas erforscht. Kurt hat sich dabei nicht nur auf Fourier verlassen, sondern selbst Forschungen angestellt und versichert Malik und seinen Freunden im Fendel-Turm, dass alle Eventualitäten berücksichtigt wurden. Forbrannir würde nicht explodieren, obwohl Pascal sich dessen sicher ist. Trotz allem suchen die Helden das Valkines-Cryas auf, wo sich Kurt zusammen mit Kanzler Eigen und einem weiteren Forscher befindet und ihm die Extraktion des Eleth aus dem besonders instabilen Valkines-Cryas präsentieren möchte. Als die Helden ihn aufhalten möchten, stellt er sich ihnen entgegen. Doch in genau dieser Zeit befiehlt Kanzler Eigen dem anderen Forscher, die Leistung der Maschine, die das Eleth extrahieren soll, aufs Maximum zu steigern. Dies führt zu einer Kettenreaktion, die schließlich darin enden würde, dass Forbrannir detoniert und Zavhert von der Landkarte gewischt. Unterbrochen werden kann sie lediglich, indem das Hauptflussrohr zerstört wird, was Pascal tun möchte, weil all dies nur aufgrund ihrer alten Forschungen geschieht. Doch Kurt hält sie auf und zerstört an ihrer Stelle das Rohr - hierbei wird er unter Strom gesetzt und stirbt. Vor seinem Tod gibt Kurt die Weiterführung der Revolution, die eine andere Form angenommen hat, in Maliks Hände, und bittet Pascal, das Valkines-Cryas zu kontrollieren und sein Volk zu retten. Persönlichkeit Kurt hat sich voll und ganz seiner Revolution verschrieben: er hat eingesehen, dass die Revolution eine andere Form annehmen musste, und so wurde er ein Staatsmann und kein aufmüpfiger Soldat. Kurt bemüht sich sehr darum, seinem Volk das Beste zu bieten. Er will die Leidenden aus ihrer Armut befreien und hat erkannt, dass die Gefahr, die er mit den Forschungen am Valkines-Cryas eingeht, die eventuell neue Ära, die durch eine erfolgreiche Extraktion des Eleth beginnen könnte, aufwiegt. Für sein Ziel ist er gestorben, und er bittet Malik und Pascal darum, seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Kampfstil Kurt beherrscht keine Magie, sondern lediglich Nahkampf- und Schussangriffe. Er wird im Kampf von zwei Dragonern begleitet, die nach einer gewissen Zeit nachkommen, wenn sie bezwungen worden sind. Er deckt seine Gegner durch weitreichende Angriffe seiner beiden Bajonette ein und kann mit diesen auch mächtige Angriffe aus der Distanz ausführen. Sein mystisches Arte ist Teufelsbajonett. Wissenswertes *Kurt hat Lorelia in einer Eiskluft neben Forbrannir begraben. Als Malik das Grab findet, erkennt er, dass Kurt ebensolche Gefühle für Lorelia hatte wie er, und er bittet Lorelia, wo auch immer sie auch sein möge, nicht mit Kurt durchzubrennen - weil er ihm nicht noch einmal gönnen möchte, alles zu kriegen, was er will. *Kurt war früher öfter in der amarcianischen Enklave zu Besuch, wobei es sich vermutlich um geschäftliche Treffen mit Fourier gehandelt hatte. Charakterliste en:Kurt Bessel Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Graces f Kategorie:Kurt Bessel